Tsurigane
Tsurigane ( (釣鐘 ), possibly known under the alias of Saryou, is a Kouga Ninja who infiltrated Academy City posing as a Child Error so that the ninja clan could get a spy to supply them Intel on the goings on and the knowledge on the advanced technology and a grasp on Esper powers; however she betrayed the group and allied with Kimi, a mysterious prisoner of the Private Juvenile Hall of Academy City. She is one of the main antagonists of the Jail Break Arc. Personality Tsurigane is a conniving and deceitful girl who feigns being rusty in her skills as a ninja and getting injured during the Jailbreak Competition in order to better her chances of striking Oumi Shuri while her guard was down. She is also an opportunist who only allies with others for her own goal, having betrayed the Kouga and sided with Kimi with that purpose in mind and not because she necessarily agreed with or desired what Kimi wanted. Of note is that Tsurigane is a master actress who could fool her fellow ninjas so perfectly that they were unable to tell the difference and be manipulated into participating in the Jailbreak event so as to serve as the contingency if a skilled hacker was unable to break Kimi out. Even Oumi Shuri a Kunoichi with decades of experience in the field herself had failed to notice Tsurigane's true colours until she revealed them herself. Despite having betrayed the Kouga Tsurigane seems to retain a degree of pride in being a ninja and even being respectful to Oumi Shuri despite trying to kill her, proclaiming that the stats of ninjas are "high as hell" while thinking back to a time in training when she witnesses Oumi kill numerous wolves with only a kunai knife. Kimi has a bizarre complex about Death, specifically having a grand and magnificent death at the hands of Oumi Shuri her childhood idol where Oumi would behead her than can see the rest of her body headless. Though a flashback implies that this may stem from seeing Oumi do so against the wolves at a very young age, her being a victim of the Dark May Project, a project meant to replicate the Accelerator's abilities by inserting aspects of his personality into other Espers, is believed by the Kouga to be responsible for Tsurigane's change. At age 6 Tsurigane was far more reserved, and in control of her impulses than in the current day. Though she had a dream (to be beheaded by Oumi and witness her own body) she kept this a closely guarded secret. She also checked for the reasons for Raifu and Honoka's increasing instability as a part of the project but whether this was out of actual concern or her mission, or a combination of them is unclear given her poker face as she parsed the information she was investigating. Abilities and Powers As a Kouga Ninja Tsurigane is a skilled warrior whose physical abilities far exceed that of the average individual. She is capable of heading onto the roof of a moving car, run up a nearly vertical tree from a branch without any sort of running start, and jump from tree to tree with great effect. Tsurigane's athletic ability is so great that Kuroko Shirai initially believed it to be a muscle enhancement ability comparing it to the level 4 Hokaze Junko and would've continued with said assessment had it not been for her predicting her own ability before hand. Her body may have also been modified to some extent during her training. Tsurigane possesses great hearing detecting when Kuroko Shirai appeared atop of the vehicle from the sound alone. Even at the tender age of 6 Tsurigane's physical abilities were great as when she and Kimi rushed to help Honoka and Raifu she was the only one unharmed from the scuffle despite Honoka being a higher level Esper. She was also very capable of infiltration to the point of investigating the experiments that were being conducted on her and her friends without being caught. Tsurigane primarily uses a Kunai as a weapon for close quarters combat and throwing Needles dipped with an incapacitating drup for long combat. This allows her to incapacitate her opponent if she requires them alive while also making them easy to kill if not. The entire first portion of the Jailbreak arc is a testament to Tsurigane's acting skills and talents in deception and manipulating others. Feigning a ditzy personality, a naive disposition and a general lack of skill when compared to other Kouga Ninjas and sustaining an injury when she was in fact fine. She was even able to land a blow on Oumi Shuri as a result of this deception. Esper Power Tsurigane has undergone Academy City's Esper Development program thus granting her an ability. The Kouga ninja were apparently interested in seeing her ability first hand meaning that she has developed a personality reality successfully. However Tsurigane's ability is actually to observe the AIM diffusion fields that Espers emit without conscious awareness. With years of combat experience and a great amount of observational awareness Tsurigane has learned how to read the AIM Fields with a scary level of accuracy to predict how and when her opponents can and will use their powers. Against Kuroko Shirai she could predict the exact timing and location where Kuroko's would teleport and what. However even if the calculations are made the enemy does not need to necessarily activate the ability allowing Kuroko to utilize a potential attack as a feint to land a blow on Tsurigane effectively. Her ability's level is not stated and as her power is largely divorced from the traditional methods of ranking abilities it is difficult to guess. However her ability was apparently noteworthy enough to be utilized in the Dark May Project. While not yet shown it is likely that the experiments done on her have had some effect on her ability like they did on Honoka and Raifu, as Kimi was the only one who remained stagnant during the experiment's initial two years. History In Academy City a Child Error is a child whom for one reason or another is abandoned to the city and taken care of in basic child support to use as test subjects for the power development curriculum. The Kouga Ninjas are a secret group of ninja who train infants up to age five with an intense curriculum of their own however they are quickly loosing the battle against the modern age and desiring the advanced technology and esper powers opted to send one of their ninjas as a Child Error. Tsurigane was chosen at around this time Tsurigane's parents died and she became an orphan. Her earliest memory is Oumi Shuri saving her life during her ninja training by dispatching numerous wild dogs/wolves with a single kunai, something which left a deep impact on the kunoichi and was part of the reason that she developed her complex with death. Apparently Tsurigane has not had much, if any, contact with the Koga for her ten years of being undercover (later defection) as she did not know that she was in fact over thirty do to looking like a teenager even then (possibly a fabrication to better sell her illusion of a ditzy and out of practice ninja as opposed to her actual ability). Tsurigane, in Academy city was put up in a decrepit and struggling orphanage that included Raifu, Honoka, Kimi and Aohoshi. One day Raifu was trying to keep her old magazine away from various bullies when Honoka rushed to save her which also prompted Kimi and Tsurigane to save the both of them. Tsurigane was uninjured in the scuffle, while Honoka and Kimi needed to be bandaged up. Aohoshi brought up the fact that she would need to be leaving once she was too old to remain in their facility and that Honoka would be the oldest of their group as a result. Tragically after Hohoshi left the facility was facing difficult time and so took a loan in exchange for four young children that fit the specifications of age for an experiment, those being Tsurigane, Honoka, Raifu and Kimi. This program seems to have some sort of connection to the Dark May Project as the girls demonstrate similar tendencies to the Accelerator, at the very least they seem to have become involved at a later point. The project was in removing certain parts of the brain to see how they affect power development and recession; after two years they caused Honoka's power to drop from a level 2 to a level 1 and for her to experience levels of sudden rage and Raifu to become increasingly manic while her powers reached level 3. Tsurigane and Kimi weren't as nearly radical as they would become at this time and these effects caused Tsurigane to opt an investigation of what was happening, breaking into the research facility one night to discover the truth, and consider passing it off to the Kouga. However while reading the research some of the scientists came in and started to discuss the irregularity of Kimi as a level 0 who has not had any noticeable effect from the experiment against all logic and expectations and the decision to further obtain a wide variety of data from her becomes greenlit. While in Academy City she developed an AIM Diffusion Field Observational ability, and observed teleportation enough to have a working grasp on how to predict it effectively. Eventually she betrayed the Kouga and joined forces with Kimi, Aohoshi and Raifu for unknown purposes and reasons. However Kimi was captured and sent to Juvenile detainment and her associated plotted to rescue her. Aohoshi infiltrated the facility where Kimi was and served as the insider for the operation to free her and to find a skilled hacker for their purposes. When the Faux Jailbreak competition occurred Aohoshi helped to knock out the real fake prisoner and Raifu would trim the contest of capable non-hackers while Tsurigane manipulated the Kouga Ninja into participating knowing that they wouldn't actually desire victory and would be able to free Kimi should no hacker meet the standards of breaking into the prison's system. As a result of this plan Kimi was freed by Uiharu Kazari. Once freed Kimi meets up with her allies and discuss their plans involving the hacker who freed her in the first place. Awaiting the time to strike Kimi, Raifu and Tsurigane play a game of cards while Aohoshi looks onwards shocked at the Dragon and Ninjas turning out to be real. Later when night falls Kimi, Raifu and Tsurigane along with a few unnamed accomplices whom they had drive the car kidnap Uiharu. While on route to their destination Uiharu friends including the number 3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto track down the car most likely to posses their friend. Tsurigane takes notice of Kuroko Shirai when she appears atop of the RV and attempts to launch a surprise attack. Barely dodging Kuroko attempts to restrain Tsurigane by teleporting needles at her feet but seeing the attack's calculation with her own ability Tsurigane dodges. Tsurigane than throws one of her needles at Kuroko but she teleports elseware. Tsurigane is surprised that their kidnapping had been noticed so soon but her train of thought is disrupted when Misaka Mikoto uses electrified wire to attack the RV's tires forcing a sudden halt. Tsurigane orders the drivers to go secure new cars for their use while Kimi comes out to deal with Misaka Mikoto herself. After the battle two cars exit the smoke screen caused by Kimi's dragon, each containing a driver and either Tsurigane or Raifu while Kimi seems to have escape elsewhere. The car containing Tsurigane is chased by Kuroko Shirai who witnesses it crash into a tree, Tsurigane having made it out before hand launches a surprise attack at Kuroko from the tree. Kuroko manages to dodge the attack and quickly find where Tsurigane is, whom tells her driver she can leave. Kuroko than teleports to right behind her but having predicted where she would appear from witnessing her AIM field tries to stab her with her sword. Kuroko however had expected as much and uses a panel from the street below as a sheild. Believing that Tsurigane had no escape route Kuroko moves in for a kick but inturn learns that her belief was a mistake as Tsurigane runs up an almost verticle tree to dodge much to Kuroko's shock. Tsurigane launches another attack from a higher angel forcing Kuroko to retreat some ways but Tsurigane jumps from tree to tree as a pace so powerful that Kuroko wonders if Tsurigane's ability is muslce enhancement comparing it to Hokaze Junko's rampage dress. However this cannot be the case as Kuroko (unnaware of magic) believes that someone can only have a single ability and thus deduces that this is merely her base athletic ability. Tsurigane laucnhes more of her throwing needles which Kuroko uses her steel panel to block but a few strays graze the driver by mistake. Tsurigane appologizes not knowing that she was still in the area as the driver suddenly feels dizzy and falls down. Kuroko realizes aloud that the needles are poison, Tsurigane comes down to ground level and clarifies that they only prevent the target from moving in case she needs them alive and can kill them if they are helpless. Relationships Kouga Ninjas Originally Tsurigane was a spy for the Kouga having posed as a Child Error and has apparently kept in contact with them or at least had some sort of method for contacting them when needed as she was able to arrange a meetup with Oumi Shuri and her party when they infiltrated Academy City with her aid. However Tsurigane has effectively defected from the Kouga for a period of time now, and only used the Kouga as a contingency should a skilled hacker not be present in the Mock Jailbreak. When it was over and it was solely her and Oumi Tsurigane launched a surprise attack but opted out of a continued pursuit. Tsurigane considers Oumi to be her idol and the person whom she wants to be killed by, a fixation originating from when Oumi saved her life as a child and seemingly perverted by the Dark May Project. After Tsurigane's defeat by Kuroko Shirai it is revealed that the Kouga had been watching the entire fight and Oumi made the decision to effectively disown Tsurigane as a member of the Kouga and to leave her fate up to Academy City's jurisdiction. Kimi's Group Posing as a Child Error Tsurigane lived in the same orphanage as Raifu, Kimi, Aohoshi and another girl named Honoka. Aohoshi reasoning was apparently to escape Academy City and live with her friends again but as the other girls have had their personal realities warped and are prone to violence this seems to be an unlikely outcome, especially as Tsurigane's goal is a glorious death and apparently only vaguely aligned with what Kimi desired and their alliance was for that end from Tsurigane's perspective. Aohoshi was skeptical at the claim of Tsurigane being a ninja and was surprised to discover the existance of the Koga. Raifu, however, apparently believed it without question but it is unknown if Kimi was informed. That does not mean that they did not get along however as Tsurigane was shown playing cards with Raifu and Kimi and Tsurigane was in charge of making sure that Kimi was broken out should a skilled hacker fail to accomplish that goal. Raifu is a significantly different beast as the experiments turned her childhood love for heroes into an obsession with culling the "fakes" and a belief that if people were true to their desire that they would be evil. Clear signs of being apart of the Dark May Project which could lead to the theory that they remained together to be apart of that experiment as well. Category:Anime Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Mentally Ill Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index Villains